No hace falta decir nada
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot sobre una pareja que me gusta mucho: Hector Helio y Nelly Raimon. ¡Espero que os guste! RESUBIDO


**No hace falta decir nada.**

A veces puedo ser muy estúpido, lo sé, es algo que tengo perfectamente asumido. En ocasiones parece que la materia gris no me alcanza. Pero aun así, también suelo tener mis momentos de lucidez, aunque no lo demuestre a cada rato. Pero eso también se debe a mi naturaleza impulsiva.

Todo el mundo me suele decir que siempre he sido un chico muy feliz y seguro de mí mismo, hasta el punto en que no pienso demasiado bien las cosas que hago. Desde luego, razón no les falta.

Sin embargo, durante mis aun cortos catorce años de vida he conseguido no quedar demasiado mal por culpa de mis meteduras de pata. No hasta que llegó ella. ¿Por que rayos tuvo que venir? Apareció como de la nada, como si fuera un huracán, y encima no parecía tener intenciones de marcharse. Venía buscando al entrenador.

Un día como otro cualquiera, así, sin más, la vi llegar al campo. Ni siquiera nos miró mientras todos entrenábamos como locos, algo que por lo general siempre sorprendía. Esta vez el sorprendido fui yo. Porque lo reconozco, me quedé petrificado nada más verla. Era despampanante, aun con lo arrogante que parecía. Pero vaya, no pude evitar quedarme mirando su pelo castaño de lo más embobado. Se veía tan largo y rizado, y tan bonito en contraste con su piel clara... Y qué ojos. Mirarla a los ojos fue como sentir un gran impacto en mi cuerpo. Literalmente. Claro que luego me di cuenta de que realmente había recibido el impacto de un balonazo de uno de mis compañeros en el pecho, por supuesto, haciéndome caer al suelo. En mi vida jamás me he sentido tan ridículo.

Pero ni aun con esa escena tan absurda, ni siquiera con el sonido del balón contra mi cuerpo, ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. En ese momento lo agradecí, desde luego. Pero supongo que me molestó un poco que no me viera. ¿Tan arrogantes podían ser las chicas?

Al principio, yo me limitaba solo a observarla en los entrenamientos, mientras ella hablaba con el entrenador. Fueron unos cuantos días en los que ella se limitaba a observar al equipo en general, siempre cubriéndose del sol con una sombrilla. No le sentaba demasiado bien la alta temperatura de la isla. Pero claro, nos miraba a todos. Por mucho que yo me quedara observándola todo el tiempo, ella no me dirigía ni un triste vistazo de más de dos segundos. Claramente yo no le interesaba en absoluto. Pero con eso sólo conseguía que yo estuviera cada vez más obsesionado.

Yo nunca me acercaba a ella ni le decía nada, pero algunos de mis compañeros sí. Lee y Zephyr se llevaban bastante bien con ella, de hecho los veía hablando a menudo. No me atrevía a preguntarles, pero escuchando de casualidad me enteré de que se llamaba Nelly, y que por lo visto era amiga del Inazuma Japón. Por supuesto, eso hizo que me interesara aun más. Comencé a entrenar aun más duro, más fuerte que nunca, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Aun pasaron un par de días hasta que hablamos por primera vez, pero en ese momento yo gané la partida. En cuanto paré uno de los balones que me lanzaban con mi mejor técnica, ella por fin me vio. Y se sorprendió muchísimo, eso fue lo mejor de todo.

Después de eso noté varias veces que me miraba, y de ese modo supe que debía hacerme el indiferente, igual que ella. Claro que en realidad era más por vergüenza, yo nunca había hablado con ninguna chica antes. Fue toda una suerte que ella diera el primer paso.

Cuando me hablaba, obviamente era bastante desconfiada al principio. Pero a partir de ahí comenzamos a vernos con frecuencia, conversando con tranquilidad sobre cosas superficiales, hasta que supongo tuvo confianza suficiente para contarme cosas de su equipo y sus amigos. Me gustaba su forma de expresarse, y cómo hablaba de sus amigos. Debía de apreciarlos mucho.

No le sentaba nada bien el calor, e incluso más de una vez se desmayo. A mi no me sorprendía, puesto que el sol aquí daba bastante fuerte y no estaba acostumbrada. Una vez que el entrenador no estaba, la tuve que llevar yo mismo a su cabaña y tumbarla. En cuanto la dejé sobre la cama, estando inconsciente, me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que estábamos completamente solos. Y era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca de mí. Enseguida me puse nervioso, y por supuesto se me subieron los colores. Al menos nadie pudo verlo, eso hizo que me tranquilizara un poco. Aun así, por mucho que ella estuviera dormida, igualmente me daba un poco de vergüenza mirarla.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su largo pelo castaño esparcido sobre la almohada. Su piel blanca desentonaba un poco con la oscuridad de la cabaña.

La verdad es que creo que nunca podré explicar racionalmente por qué lo hice. Me acerqué un poco a la cama, y me quité los guantes. Quería tocarla una vez. Solo una. Quería saber cómo era el tacto de mi piel sobre la suya.

Aun temblando, me atreví a posar poco a poco mis dedos sobre su cuello, y la acaricie con suavidad, subiendo a su rostro. Tenía la piel tan suave, tan lisa...

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era guapísima. Incluso estando inconsciente me parecía una visión increíblemente preciosa. ¿Que era lo que esa chica provocaba en mí?

Me acerque cautelosamente a ella de nuevo. Aun no se había despertado. Suspiré pesadamente, un poco más tranquilo, y comenzando a inclinar la cabeza. Sabía que eso no estaba bien. Ella jamás lo sabría, no significaría nada. Pero me daba igual. Para mí sí que significaría algo. Mucho, en realidad. Tal vez esa podría ser la única vez que pudiera conseguir lo que deseaba.

Acerque mi rostro más aun. Le separé un mechón de pelo de su mejilla, y sonreí algo ruborizado al poder oír su respiración. Me gustaba ese sonido.

Cerré los ojos lentamente, y justo un instante antes de unir mis labios a los suyos, un instante que no duró ni siquiera un segundo, me caí al suelo.

Noté que me ardía la mejilla, y seguramente se me estaba enrojeciendo. Bastante confuso, levanté la mirada mientras me tocaba la cara con la mano.

Ella se había despertando y me había pegado. Tenía la cara roja, y por cómo me miraba sólo pude suponer que estaba muy enfadada.

Yo también me puse rojo, seguramente muchísimo más de lo que lo estaba ella, y salí corriendo de la cabaña sin atreverme a mirar atrás.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que llegué a la playa. Me senté en la orilla, y me importaba más bien poco que el agua me mojara las deportivas. Me abracé las rodillas y escondí la cabeza, y simplemente me quedé allí. Ni siquiera vi cómo anochecía.

- Estabas aquí... Por fin te encuentro -Susurró alguien de repente, a mi espalda.

Me giré de golpe al oír esa voz. Allí estaba ella, de pie tras de mí. Tenía la mirada baja, y se agarraba el brazo con la otra mano.

- ¡Nelly...! -Exclamé, bueno, más bien susurré con la poca voz que me salió, mientras notaba cómo de nuevo se me subían los colores. Le aguanté la mirada un momento, pero un segundo después ya había vuelto a agachar la cabeza, de lo más avergonzado-. ¡Lo siento, no pretendía...! ¡De verdad, yo...!

Pude oír que ella suspiraba con pesadez, y poco después sentí movimiento en la arena. Se había sentado a mi lado, y al mirarla de reojo pude ver que observaba el mar.

- No tienes que disculparte -Susurró con una débil sonrisa, al cabo de unos segundos-. No pasa nada.

Eso me sorprendió.

- ¿No estás enfadada...? -Conseguí preguntar, dándome cuenta de lo tímido que estaba sonando. Después de lo que había pasado, lo normal seria que no quisiera volver a verme.

- No... Es sólo que me sorprendiste. Siento haberte pegado, pero es que no me esperaba verte hacer eso nada más abrir los ojos.

- De verdad que lo siento -Dije sin más, volviendo a bajar la mirada. Estaba realmente avergonzado, no sabía qué podía decir para arreglar el momento tan incómodo que había provocado.

Tal vez ese era el momento más indicado para decirle lo mucho que me gustaba. Bueno, vale, era bastante obvio que ella ya se había dado cuenta. Pero bueno, debería decírselo. No importaba no ser correspondido. Sólo quería decirlo.

- Nelly, yo...

- No, no digas nada -Me cortó ella, sorprendiéndome al agarrar mi mano con la suya, y más aun al apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro con suavidad. Por el tono de su voz supe que estaba sonriendo-. Si te da vergüenza, no tienes que decirlo.

No entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de escuchar sus palabras. Solo entendía que a mi lado, junto a mí, estaba la única chica que había conseguido hacer latir mi corazón tan fuerte como para no saber que decir. Pero lo que acababa de decir consiguió relajarme, y quitarme un gran peso de encima. De esa manera por fin pude atreverme a apoyar mi cabeza sobre la suya, cerrando los ojos y suspirando aliviado. Me permití abrazarla colocando una mano en su cintura, acercándola un poco más a mí. Temía que eso pudiera incomodarla, pero no fue así. Al menos podía suponer que no volvería a pegarme. No pude evitar sonreír, realmente mucho más tranquilo que momentos atrás, y con todo el valor que pude reunir me aparté un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Supe que también estaba nerviosa por el momento, aunque desde luego no tanto como yo, así que quise intentar tranquilizarla, igual que ella había hecho conmigo. Incliné la cabeza, no para besarla, sino para posar suavemente mi frente sobre la suya, cerrando los ojos con calma.

- No sé cómo pude pensar que era mejor acercarme a ti, y que nunca lo supieras, que poder estar así -Me atreví a decir de repente, como siempre, sin pensar demasiado lo que decía. Al darme cuenta volví a separarme de ella, avergonzándome al temer que esas palabras le hubieran sentado mal. Pero no fue así.

Ella me sonreía con tranquilidad, y muy lentamente se acercó a mi rostro, para finalmente darme un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios. Realmente no lo vi venir, pero pude sentirlo. No fue nada del otro mundo, por supuesto, fue un pequeño beso que no duró más de dos segundos. Bueno, aparentemente no lo fue, porque dentro de mi había una auténtica explosión de fuegos artificiales. La respiración se me cortó sin más, y prácticamente podía oír los fuertes latidos de mi corazón. Por un momento llegué a temer que ella también los escuchara. Pero simplemente se limitó echarse hacia atrás de nuevo, sonriéndome débilmente.

- Yo también lo prefiero -Susurró, con una timidez que jamás creí tuviera.

Ante esa declaración sólo pude volver a enrojecer. Realmente no era muy propio de ella mostrarse así, se veía más... vulnerable. Pero aun con todo, me gustaba aun más que antes.

Podía saber lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, y las palabras que quería decirle, pero que no aun así me atrevía a pronunciar. Para ella, los hechos contaban más que las palabras. En realidad, las palabras sobraban.

No hacía falta decir nada.

**Fin**


End file.
